Do You Love Me?
by itsconnie
Summary: When Sam is involved in a car crash, will Tom be able to save her when he is called out to the scene?
1. Chapter 1

**_Right, those of you who have read my fanfics before, which I don't think are on here anymore, will know I write short chapters so yeah. Please review and be honest, I'll be updating soon. _**

Chapter 1

Tom was woken by the sound of the letterbox shutting. Sitting up in his bed, he stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes, before heading downstairs to see what had come through the door. Turns out it was his key that Sam used to have, and as he looked out the window to see who dropped it off, he saw her car heading into the distance. He had hoped maybe things had settled a bit overnight, but trying to get Sam back was going to be harder than he thought.

One "accident" had lead Sam to believe Tom didn't want her anymore, which was totally untrue as he still loved her as much as he used to, but it was whether Sam still wanted him. By trying to help Tom's addiction to diazepam, she had ended up in an argument him, leading her to be struck in the face by Tom. "He can't of done it on purpose," she told herself, but whenever she tried to text him, or tried to approach him at work, it would always end up in her shying away, as she didn't want to say anything to soon. Maybe they do have a future, but it's whether they can both build up the courage to talk to each other, or their relationship will go nowhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**hi yeah it's quite short again n basically not very good but there's better things to come i promise ((ive already got it planned)) **

After shoving the key in his drawer, Tom climbed upstairs to get changed for work. He didn't feel like working, normally he would be happy to because it meant seeing Sam, but it was completely the opposite now as he couldn't face her that quickly.

Tom's mind went off the subject of getting changed and he sat on his bed, thinking, and not doing anything productive. All he wanted was for things to be back to the way they were a couple of days ago. He wanted to be in a happy relationship, not having a care in the world, and having a perfect girlfriend that he could share anything with. Sadly, he didn't have that anymore. Soon enough, he snapped out of his thoughts and on to not being late for work, as he had been late yesterday. He got dressed, brushed his teeth and was ready to go to work in the space of ten minutes. Tom was in for a hard day.

Meanwhile, Sam was already on her way to work. She had dropped of her key and after stopping at the side of the road for a few minutes to rest, she drove away from Tom's house, with Radio One on full volume, hoping it would take her mind off things. She was tired as she had had a rough night, with hardly any sleep, but she was determined to make it through the day without resting. She thought the harder worked, the easier it would be to take her mind of things. To take her mind off Tom.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for the reviews, yeah, I'll keep writing till the end even though it'll be emotional, here we gooooooooooooo**_

"Tom! Where have you been?!" asked Zoe as Tom walked through the double doors of the ED, "We're busy and this is the second time you've been late this week!"

"Sorry," he grunted, not paying attention to her.

"Go and get changed, before you get yourself into anymore trouble." Zoe was curious about him. She knew something wasn't quite right, so she followed, determined to find out more.

Tom was already changed and putting his things in his locker when Zoe got to the staffroom. She peered through the blinds, looking at him before taking a deep breathe and entering.

"Tom, are you okay?" she asked in an anxious tone.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" he replied, still looking into his locker.

"Is everything alright between you and Sam? You and your dad?"

He shut his locker and looked at Zoe, "I'm fine," he said in the most unconvincing tone possible. He swiftly walked past her, ready for whatever was coming his way that day.

"Wait, Tom! Do you know where Sam is?" called Zoe.

He shrugged his shoulders, "No idea." He walked off to cubicles to help Fletch with a patient. Zoe sighed and quickly followed to help with a patient.

_**It's quite a short chapter but I'm definitely updating later today because it is so short. Thanks for reading:) **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**heree i am once**__**againnn**_

"Do you mind going out with the paramedics? There's been a crash and they need a doctor of the scene" Zoe asked Tom as they walked towards reception.

"Yeah, I'll be ready in five minutes," he replied before he walked to the staff-room. He hadn't even thought about Sam all day, the reason being, he hadn't seen her. He started to wonder about where she could be, and what she could be doing. Before his mind drifted off too far, Zoe asked for him to hurry up so he quickly stopped thinking and got changed. He got into the back of the ambulance with Norman and another paramedic he didn't know the name of. He was told Jeff and Dixie were already at the scene, and needed urgent back up as some of the injuries were more important as they seemed.

Tom sat in the back of the ambulance, listening to Norman drone on and on about something no one really cared about. He wasn't in the mood to be lectured by him, he just wanted to get that day over and done with.

The ambulance finally arrived at the scene. Tom hopped out of the back and headed over to Jeff.

"So, what have we got?" he asked.

"We've got a 28 year old female in that car over there, she's got spinal injuries and is unconscious, the air bag also didn't work so she has quite a few head injuries, we can't get her out until the firemen come, she's stuck and there is a danger of the car setting on fire as the petrol has leaked..." Jeff carried on, pointing all over the scene, but Tom couldn't concentrate. When he glanced at the car, he recognised it. He started walking over to it.

"Tom, Tom? Where are you going?" asked Jeff, trying to stop for he knew what was coming. He tried his best to stop him but he was unstoppable. Tom got a better look at the car, and he was certain it was who he thought it was.

"Dixie, who's in that car?" Tom asked nervously.

"We can't confirm who it is, but the important thing is too get her out," she replied shakily.

"Who is it?" Tom asked again, holding back the tears.

"It's..it's Sam."


End file.
